The present invention relates to fin deployment systems and more particularly to such systems that are useful for guiding missiles and the like.
Existing methods for the deployment of fins from ordnance such as missiles, smart bombs or any object that is moving through the air and requires fins (wings, canards, etc.) to be initially stored in position within the cylindrical restraints of the ordnance body may use explosive bolts to release a spring that pushes the fins from a folded to an open position. Other methods have also been used including a device that holds the fins in place until exposed to a high-G load caused by some event in the launching process, such as launching from a gun barrel. The complexity of existing systems such as explosive bolts or other explosively initiated devices or even separate mechanical systems (such as separate springs, retaining clips and the like) are well known to those skilled in the art and include among others: increased safety concerns (especially with explosive bolts); reliability (moving parts in mechanical systems); longevity; stability etc.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a fin deployment system that did not rely upon a separate and somewhat marginally reliable explosively or mechanically driven system to achieve deployment of fins in missiles and the like.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a fin deployment system that does not rely upon a separate explosively or mechanically driven system to achieve fin deployment in missiles or the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fin deployment system that utilizes reliable existing systems that are already an integral part of the missile, smart bomb, etc. control system.
According to the present invention, actuators already present as an integral part of the flight control systems of missiles and the like are used to activate and control the deployment of fins and other similar steering devices without the need for separate explosively or mechanically driven deployment systems. Springs located in hinges in the fins accomplish the complete deployment of the fins after proper orientation by the actuators.